


Pearls of Water

by FedonCiadale



Series: The Girl in Grey [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Someone wakes up in Castle Black.





	Pearls of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the jonsadrabbles event. Day 10: Author's free choice. This was born from the idea that Sansa's songs have magical qualities and occupyvenus' theory on how the resurrection of Jon will be different from Beric and Catelyn.

The sound of her voice singing while they walked was soothing. _Pearls of water darkening her auburn hair_. He understood that. Sometimes he understood what humans were saying.

Suddenly he was drawn away and lost all orientation. The smell of home and pack was gone, the song fading and neither his ears nor his nose seemed to work, but the colours almost blinded him. He tried to get up, and fell on all fours on the floor, grunting.

Human voices came to life around him, shouting, but they made no sense. There was a man in black, the man who had let him out of his prison into the wilderness. He remembered anger. Something had happened to his pack friend, something had happened to him.

This man did not smell of deceit, nor did the grey-haired man who now reached out for his paws. He whined. The grey-beard put his arms around him and heaved him up.

He looked around bewildered, trying to make sense of it all, blinded by the colours. The greybeard was still holding him, and the man in black talked fast, too fast for him, he only could make out occasional words.

“… right?” He whined, but also gave a half-shake of his head. He wanted to get back to the girl who sang so soothingly.

There was a woman in the room as well. Her dark red hair was plastered with sweat. _Pearls of water darkening her auburn hair._ The woman smelled of blood and darkness. He recoiled and growled.

The greybeard addressed the woman angrily.

“… no heartbeat”…

She answered in a low voice.

“…fire…”

She came closer, her hands raised as if to restrain him.

He only made out a few words. “… girl in grey… “ …. “dying horse…” “… sister…”“… on her way…”

He shook off the greybeard and stood on wobbly feet. _Girl in grey, sister._

He walked and reached a hole in the wall. _Door._ His hands knew how to turn the handle. He stood outside, looking down. _Stairs._ He stumbled every second step, descending. Where was he? _Castle_ , _Castle Black._

The wall of the castle opened. _Gates._ A woman stepped in, her red hair flaming against the grey of her cloak, a white direwolf at her side. _Ghost._

 _Ygritte?_ A memory came to him, unbidden, of a girl, bathed in torchlight. _Pearls of water darkening her hair._

The girl began to run towards him, the wolf at her side.

“Jon,” she called. _Is that me?_ He remembered enough to catch her.

“Jon,” she whispered, when she was in his arms. There was the smell he had lost, the smell of home and pack. The wolf circled them.

When she stepped out of his embrace, he saw tears on her cheeks. One tear had run sideways and had left a trail in her auburn hair. _Pearls of water darkening her auburn hair._

Blood rushed in his veins. His pulse was quickening. He remembered how to smile.

“Sansa”, Jon said.


End file.
